


Streaming In Full 1080p

by EmeraldLight



Series: High Definition [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kuro & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuro Has a Large Cock, M/M, Praise Kink, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: This wasn't the life Keith had expected when he was approached by the Shirogane twins and invited to join them in a relationship, but he wouldn't change it for the world.Keith is a streamer.Kuro wants to earn his degree.Shiro likes to be on camera.//That’s right, viewers. This beautiful boy was all his. He was a lucky, lucky man.\\
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: High Definition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679869
Kudos: 114





	Streaming In Full 1080p

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot, but if there's enough interest, I could be swayed into making it a series

The sound of a phone chiming from the bedside table made Keith groan and turn onto his side, burying his face into a strong chest and curling himself deeper under the blankets. Strong arms immediately wound around his waist and pulled him closer, both males letting out a content sigh. As thick fingers combed through his loose hair, Keith turned towards the gentle touch and opened his eyes as the blankets were lifted away from his head.

“Hey sweets…”

“Morning…” Keith offered a sleepy smile, accepting a soft kiss. “Practice?”

“Unfortunately. I’d rather stay in bed with you, but…”

“It’s what I get for dating a university student on a swim scholarship.” The two shared one more soft kiss before Keith closed his eyes again, feeling the bed shift and his lover slipped out from under the covers. The pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightened again and the smaller male resumed his original position of being hidden under the blankets and nuzzling a strong chest.

Perks of dating twins - he was rarely alone in bed.

Granted, when Keith had first been approached by the Shirogane twins, he hadn’t expected it to go the way that it had, but now, after almost a year of dating, he didn’t know why it had been such a hard decision for him. Sure, they got strange looks every so often when they were out in public, but he had learned to tune it out. Keith was sure that most people just passed it off as three guys ‘being bros,’ but he was done caring what other people thought.

He was, however, grateful that his lovers were non-identical twins. They were similar enough, but there were also plenty of differences, and Keith appreciated each and every part of them. 

Like how Kuro was working towards a career in marine biology, able to attend strictly thanks to a competitive swim team scholarship. Physically fit, excelling academically, and housing a heart of gold, Kuro wasn’t all that similar to his brother.

Shiro was using his impressive physique to make his way through the world - he was a social media celebrity in two very different ways. On one side, Shiro was well known for his mixed martial arts skills, posting videos of his training and local matches, as well as healthy meals. On the other side, Shiro was an adonis of a man and posted quite frequently on a well known adult video site, mostly solo, but his viewers loved when Shiro was paired with his brother (incest kink!) and/or with his ‘twink’ boyfriend.

The amount of views the three of them got was staggering, and a good portion of Shiro’s income came from those ones.

And Keith? Keith was a video game streamer.

He had no idea, when he started streaming his game play, that it was going to turn into a career, but when you come out of high school with no real idea of what you want to do with your life, you take what you can get. It didn’t hurt that the moment he turned eighteen - four months after graduating - he was pounced on by the Shirogane brothers and pulled into a relationship that included immediate room and board. The agreement, seeing as Keith had aged out of the foster system at the same time and had only a week to get out of the children’s home once he came of age, was that if the relationship didn’t work out, Keith was welcome to continue living with the twins as long as he needed.

And with their one year anniversary (and Keith’s nineteenth birthday) looming, Keith hoped nothing ever changed.

“I know what you’re up to,” Keith mumbled, feeling the blankets being tugged off his body before Shiro’s hand slid over his thigh and lifted Keith’s leg up and over his hip so they could press their hips together. Or, more specifically, so Shiro could rut against him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shiro smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head as he indeed rolled his hips against his lover’s.

“You’re a pain in my ass. And I don’t mean that in the sexual way!” He was quick to finish his statement before Shiro could make a sassy quip, knowing exactly where his boyfriend’s mind was headed.

“You gave Kuro the look, didn’t you?”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shiro feined innocence, sliding his hands down over Keith’s tight ass and pulling them closer together. Keith didn’t bother to lift his head, nuzzling his face against Shiro’s chest yet again and letting him fondle him however he wanted. He didn’t bother to hold back the soft sounds slipping past his lips, feeling Shiro’s hard cock rubbing against the underside of his own half hard length and sensitive sac.

“You know all you have to do is ask…” Keith didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that, across the bedroom there was a very specifically positioned camera that currently had a red, blinking light. It was focussed on the bed, and the two inhabiting said bed, and Keith knew his spread position meant Shiro’s impressively large cock was on display.

“But it’s so much better this way.” Shiro bit his bottom lip at the sensation, large hands spreading Keith’s firm cheeks open repeatedly as he kneaded the tender flesh, basking in the sounds Keith was making. As his middle finger worked its way lower, Shiro felt another smirk spread over his lips.

“Sweets… you’re still messy from last night…” Teasing the tip of his middle finger against Keith’s rim, Shiro let his eyes meet the camera for just a moment before sinking his finger inside. Keith moaned as he was penetrated, tightening his leg around Shiro’s hip and starting to rock himself against his lover.

“You really like being filled don’t you?” he teased. “My cock… Ro’s cock… and especially our cum.” Keith arched, nodding as he kept his face hidden against Shiro’s broad chest, the only of the three who actively tried to keep his identity hidden. The last thing he needed was for his own fans to figure out he was doing porn.

Shiro squirmed against Keith as he felt himself beginning to leak, smearing precum along Keith’s firm thighs. It took a bit of careful maneuvering but he managed to coax Keith to roll over and face the camera, chuckling as the dark haired male buried his face into a pillow. He respected Keith’s desire to remain anonymous, playing it up as Keith just being cute.

“I love your thighs,” he praised, once more slipping his cock between the smooth skin, the movement aided by precum. A shiver made his own thighs shake as he felt Keith cross his legs at the ankle, making his thighs press tighter together. Neither were new to this position, Shiro getting himself off using Keith’s thighs several times when his smaller lover wasn’t up for full on sex. This would be their first time recording it, though.

Wiggling an arm under Keith’s body, Shiro splayed a hand over Keith’s chest and held him close, the other hand curling large fingers around Keith’s now fully hard length. With every thrust forward, Shiro counter-stroked Keith, making both of them moan a little louder. Even though Keith’s noises were mostly muffled by the pillow he was clutching. Leaning forward a little, Shiro pressed soft kisses to the back of Keith’s neck, nudging long hair out of the way.

“Getting close, sweets,” he groaned, hips starting to move faster, the larger man panting against the back of Keith’s neck. Keith nodded eagerly, flexing his thigh muscles as he tried to squeeze Shiro even tighter, hearing the sound of skin on skin as Shiro rutted against him even harder. With every stroke, Shiro flicked his thumb over the leaking tip of Keith’s straining cock, smearing precum and using it to lube his movements.

“F-fuck!” Shiro arched his back, forcing himself to keep thrusting as he came, soaking Keith’s thighs, the underside of his cock, and his soft balls with heavy spurts of cum. The impressive volume of cum that the Shirogane brothers could expel was a genetic marvel and the sensation of Shiro’s cock pulsing between his legs made him moan loudly. As much as he would have preferred it inside him, he enjoyed knowing that he could bring Shiro off in such a way.

Adjusting his arm and using his non-dominant hand to stroke Keith, scooping up some of his cum before wrapping his fingers around it, Shiro fumbled to guide his softening cock inside Keith. He knew Keith would complain afterwards, seeing as there had been no stretching, but the excess of cum helped a good deal, and Keith /had/ taken him unprepared before. The sensation of being filled by Shiro’s still-thick length was exactly what Keith needed to go over the edge, adding his own cum to the mess coating Shiro’s hand.

“Fuck yes…” Shiro groaned, feeling himself fire one final shot of cum into Keith’s clenching passage, cum milked out of him. Keith nodded and squirmed in response, moaning softly as Shiro worked him through his orgasm. Pressing his lips between Keith’s shoulder blades, amused by how his lover had curled in on himself as he came, Shiro glanced at the camera once more, feeling smug.

That’s right, viewers. This beautiful boy was all his. He was a lucky, lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
